


Good EdgeLord

by EvergreenEmerald



Series: Smut dump [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Underfell, Chastity Device, Cock Rings, Cowgirl Position, Echo penis, Echo vagina, F/M, Female Reader, I'm Going to Hell, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Public Masturbation, Roughness, Sex Toys, Sub Papyrus, Underfell Papyrus, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, dom reader, i want to make fellpaps my bitch, like seriously what is wrong with me, very little plot, vibrating eggs, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenEmerald/pseuds/EvergreenEmerald
Summary: You were bored one night, looking at a dating site that caters to people with your taste when you saw a profile, EdgeLord95, a skeleton monster looking for a vanilla relationship in public and a dom in the bedroom. You messaged them and end up forming a relationship with them and meeting in person. This skeleton becomes your favorite toy to play with.





	Good EdgeLord

**Author's Note:**

> a long time ago, someone asked for me to do a fellpap fic so here it is!
> 
> okay, so fellpaps is usually the very dom type. he usually is all about controlling everything and is just an alpha type in public and in the bedroom. i was thinking Papyrus always takes control of everything in his life and is always in charge, but isnt that exhausting? so being a sub could be beneficial. let someone else that he trust take control for once.
> 
> .......plus, i really want to wreck fellpaps... everytime i see a picture of him, i want to fuck him.... so this a bit self-indulgence.
> 
> quick warning, please use sex toys in real life responsibly and be aware of how to safely use them. you CAN NOT use them like they are described here. the vibrating eggs and cock ring especially. it is physically impossible to fit that many inside and cock rings should only be worn for forty-five minutes max. please be aware of the body's limitations and be safe!
> 
> you can ignore me now, i hope you enjoy and let me know if you notice any mistakes.

Papyrus cleared his throat, pulling at his scarf. He pushed his silverware around, straightening it out to his standards. He counted the petals on the flowers in the small vase… there was a petal that looked like it was starting to wilt. He plucked the petal away. Everything was now perfectly placed… the tablecloth is off by 2.4 cm… Papyrus sighed as he adjusts the cloth. He is not nervous at all, he is the great and terrible Papyrus. He laughs at the pathetic fools who thought that they could win against him. Many have tried to take his life, even his co-captain of the royal guard. He never lost his cool. Someone like him does not get nervous. Especially not on a date with a female human that he has been chatting with online…that he has never met in person… and is about to meet face to face for the first time… foolish.

 

He jumped when there was a sudden voice. “Sorry I’m late. I’m ___. I got caught up at work, one of the interns accidentally poured an entire bag of salt into a special batch of pumpkin spice cupcakes and I had to redo the batter myself.” Papyrus looked up at you. You were wearing black skinny jeans, a beige flowey wool poncho with a white long sleeve shirt underneath, and ankle boots that match your poncho. You sat down, placing your purse on the back of your chair, and opened up the menu. “I haven’t been here in a while, I wonder if they changed anything. Hope they didn’t get rid of my favorite. Oh grilled zucchini freshly picked and drizzled with virgin olive oil with special garlic and basil pesto sprinkled on top after grilling…mmm, sounds good, huh?” You looked up at him and chuckled. “You know, if I had some honey, I could put it in your mouth and you’d start catching flies.”

 

Papyrus instantly shut his jaw and shook his head before narrowing his sockets at you. “I BELIEVE YOU HAVE MISTAKEN ME FOR SOMEONE WHO WOULD ACTUALLY CARE TO TALK TO YOU. I KNOW, I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, AM DASHINGLY HANDSOME, BUT I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR WELL-PLACED, BUT UNWANTED, INFATUATIONS. I AM WAITING FOR SOMEONE WHO IS ACTUALLY IMPORTANT, NOW LEAVE!”

 

He waved his hand at you, in a dismissive motion. But you don't get up. “Nah, I think I’m right where I am supposed to be.” You lean forward, resting your head on your hand. “I could tell it was you as soon as I entered the room. You really dressed to the theme of your name, EdgeLord95.”

 

You chuckle as his jaw dropped again. “You-you’re LadyCloud9?”

 

“Yup, it’s so nice to finally meet you in person.” You give him a sweet smile.

 

Papyrus drags a hand down his face. “DID MY PATHETIC PIECE OF TRASH BROTHER PUT YOU UP TO THIS? I DO NOT BELIEVE LADYCLOUD9 WOULD EVEN…” He sighed, motioning towards you. “BE DRESSED SO CONSERVATIVELY…with all the things we talked about, being in to…” He picked up his glass of water and took big sips, trying to calm his mind. His brother must have gotten into his phone and saw all the text messages from LadyCloud9 and came up with this idea to trick him-

 

“Such as my addiction to sex toys?” _Choke._ Papyrus coughed on his water as you reached into your purse for your phone. “You of all people should understand the need to keep your desires a secret and to keep up appearances. I also like to keep my sexual activities to myself and my partners. But if you want proof, I have just the thing here.” You unlock your phone and start up an app. “I told you to wear something specifically today, right? I suppose this is a perfect time to see how well you can follow my orders.” You lick your lips as you press the turn on button on the app.

 

Papyrus gives out a small yelp and leans forward, covering his mouth. He looks at you as he regains some of his composure; you are looking at him with eyes that scream sexual desire. You nibble on your lower lip as you turned up the settings. “Ngh…” It took all his self-control not to reach into his pants.

 

“Ooooh, you did. Such a good boy, listening to my instructions. Let’s see how well you continue doing so.” You put your hand in the air and snap, signaling a waiter. Before the waiter makes it over, you turn up the vibrating panties that Papyrus is very clearly wearing. The night you guys agreed to meet, you told him that he has to wear the panties you sent him and he has to do all the talking to the staff. He didn’t question it and quickly agreed. You smirk, enjoying the flustered look on his face. There were two reasons why you wanted him to wear these stimulating garments.

 

“Hello, I’m Todd and I’ll be your server. Are you ready to order?” You watch as Papyrus cleared his throat, a red blush on his cheeks and his threatening domineer crumbling away. You wanted to verify that he could actually make both forms of genitalia.

 

“I-I WOULD LIKE THE-” You slipped your foot out of your boot and press your foot directly between his legs. His pants were already soaked. You grind your foot into his soaking cunt as you innocently take a sip from your water. “AHH- UM, AND TH-THE GRILLED ZUCCHINI!” Papyrus quickly recovers and the waiter takes your menus. The other reason was because you wanted to see the little show that he could put on for you during lunch. “L-Lady…” He panted, sweating and red in the face.

 

You lick your lips again, you were not disappointed. “You don’t have to call me Lady. You can call me whatever you want. The fact is still the same that you are now my new toy that I can’t wait to play with.” You dig your foot more into him, rubbing your heel up and down. He groans into his hand, trying to stay quiet. You can feel people turning towards your table as Papyrus’ voice slips out. “Welcome to my collection. Now, let’s see how quiet you can be. Don’t want to be thrown out before our food comes.” Though, there is a delicious meal before you.

 

You press your toe where his pants are the wettest, hoping to hit his entrance. He gasps, but holds in a moan. “Y-Yes…my Queen.”

 

* * *

 

Finally home, the two of you enter the bedroom. Papyrus looks at you excitedly. “Strip and lay on the bed for me.” He practically rips off his clothes as you slowly pull off your shirt. He’ll wait for you patiently. You lick your lips, now standing in lacey black panties and bra. You open the top drawer of a dresser, full of your precious toys, all fully charged and ready for use. You press a finger to your lips as you ponder and look back at him. Papyrus is fully naked, lying on the bed, his bones shaking. He so badly wants to tell you to hurry, but he keeps his mouth shut.

 

You grab a few things and then turn to him. “Show that juicy pussy of yours.” You climb onto the bed, pushing his knees up and apart. “Do not move. Do not speak. Or I stop completely, understand.”

 

He opens his mouth to answer you, but closes it. You smirk; such a good boy. You look down to see his glowing red cunt, already starting to drip onto the sheets. “Such a slutty toy I have~.” You drag a finger up his slit slowly, flicking his clit. His jaw clamps shut as he shudders.

 

You drag your nails down his legs, his bones clattering against each other. You bend over him and start kissing his ribcage. Your hands gently stroke down his spine, the spine always makes him jump and yelp, but he holds it in. “So good…” You praise him as you lick his sternum, making sure your knee grinds into his pussy as you do. You can feel him throbbing against you.

 

You sit back up and hold up the toys you picked. “Today, we are going to see how many eggs you can fit inside.” You take one egg, turning it on and then rubbing against his opening. You slowly rub it in circles as you slowly enter it inside. He sucks in air through his teeth. You push it in further with your fingers. You lick your fingers clean in front of him. He shudders. His skull is covered in sweat and blush.

 

“Two.” You put it in halfway then pull it back out before going back in again, even slower. Your fingers linger inside him, swirling against his walls.

 

“Three.” You can hear the eggs bump into each other and Papyrus is now panting. He still hasn’t said anything. You are becoming wet from the sight of him.

 

“Four.” You put this one in fast, not letting him enjoy the sensations like before. He almost yelped from the sudden force.

 

“Five.” The final egg is being inserted, but this time you push it in with your mouth. You line it up with his pussy, breathing heavily so he could feel your hot breath. You push it in, slowly, till your lips touch his and then you use your tongue to press it all the way in. His lips enclose it inside and you give his slit a long lick. You sit up; Papyrus’ hips are twitching. He so badly wants to cum, to be touched, to touch himself. You bite your lip.

 

You lower your panties down. “You look like you are struggling to keep quiet. I got something for you to keep your tongue busy.” You climb on top of him and turn around, your wet cunt dangling above his face. “Do to me what you want me to do to you. Only use your tongue. You are still not allowed to move the rest of your body or make a sound.” He doesn’t answer; his tongue starts to get to work.

 

You lay yourself on top of him, bringing your face back to his dripping pussy. You start sucking on his clit as he starts licking around your entrance. His tongue teases you as you bring a hand down to his entrance and start fingering him. You push the eggs around his walls, making sure they were in the places that drive him crazy. He shoves his tongue deep inside you; you stop what you’re doing. He made his tongue longer and thicker… It slithers inside you and pulls back out. He starts thrusting it in and out of you. You sit up and start moving your body with the rhythm of his tongue. You ride his face; you begin to sweat and feel yourself wanting to just cum all over his face. But you stop, getting a better idea.

 

“P-Papyrus… can you summon a dick while keeping your pussy?” He doesn’t answer you; you see his cock form in front of you. You get off him to look. “Such a good boy.” His dripping cunt was still there. You turn back to him and straddle him; you quickly insert him inside you. Papyrus almost groaned as you did.

 

You pull off your bra and toss it. “No moving, but I want to hear you. Moan for me. You can’t come till I come, got it?”

 

“Y-yes my Queen… AH!” You raise yourself and slam down. He moans freely now, losing himself completely. Drool was pouring out of his mouth as he resisted cumming.

 

“So good… you make me so happy, listening to every word I say…” You tweak your nipples as you ride him. “I wonder how everyone would think, seeing the great and terrible Papyrus a trembling mess under his owner.” Papyrus can’t say anything, his mind so focused on not cuming. “You’re beautiful like this, and only I get to see you like this. I’m so honored…” You can feel your walls tightening around him. He is groaning and grinding his teeth, still holding back his orgasm. “All mine, my favorite toy.” You gasp, grasping onto his ribs as support as you lean back. Your mouth hangs wide open as you come undone. Papyrus cums right behind you, bursting inside you and you hear the vibrating eggs fall out from the pressure of his walls tightening. You are both panting and you look back at him, smiling.

 

~

 

_Vrrrrr vrrrrr vrrrrrr_

 

“Hello?” Papyrus groggily answers his cell. You pout as he takes his arm away from around you… you were happy snuggling your skelly… He is sitting up now, talking to someone from work. It’s his day off.

 

He runs a private security company with the former royal guard… Undyne should be there to handle things, he should tell them to go talk to her… but he isn’t… You pout more. “Workaholic…” You are about to pull the covers back up and go back to sleep when you catch glimpse of his hips. Usually he puts his boxers back on before going to sleep. You lick your lips before going under the covers. You slowly creep between his legs, he doesn’t flinch. You sometimes like to sleep in his lap so this is normal for him.

 

He does jump when you lick his pubis. Your tongue roams around the bone, dipping and swirling inside the holes. You slide down and start kissing his tailbone. He is sensitive there and it always makes him summon his cock. You give his tailbone a long lick. Your vision is filled with a red light. You look up to see Papyrus had pulled the covers, his mouth covered by a hand, his face red as he listened to the person on his cell. You smirk as you sit up to lick at the base of his cock. He grunts. You slowly drag your tongue up to the tip and lick the slit. He shutters and then speaks quickly into his cell. “I-I UNDERSTAND! I’LL BE THERE SOON!” He hangs up and launches out of bed, out of your grasp. Damn…

 

You lay on your side and rest your head on a propped arm. “But Papyrus… it’s your day off.” You pout, rolling onto your face.

 

“I KNOW DARLING, BUT UNDYNE AND THE OTHERS ARE SO USELESS WITHOUT ME! I NEED TO CORRECT THEIR MISTAKES.” Papyrus is pulling out his uniform from the closet. You were supposed to spend all day in bed together, it’s been months since you guys have been able to do that… “I don’t want to go; I want to be here with you too…”

 

He sits down on the bed with you, his fingers brushing through your hair. You look over, he is still naked and his cock is still standing strong. You bite your lip. “You know, there is a way that you could make it up to me.”

 

“Huh? I’ll do anything to make my Queen happy.” You smirk. Oh this should be fun.

 

You get out of bed and head straight to your toy dresser, opening up a few drawers. “Stand up and keep your eyes shut.” You pull out a cock ring, a masturbating sleeve, and a chastity belt. “You must keep your cock summoned all day, while wearing these.” You slip everything onto him and then lock the chastity belt in place. “You cannot touch nor take these off. You are not allowed to cum without me. No one is allowed to find out that you are wearing these.”

 

Papyrus nods. “Yes, my Queen.”

 

“Good. Now, I’m starving, let’s go eat.” You both get dressed and head downstairs. Sans was passed out on the couch; you can smell the alcohol. He must have gone drinking at Grillby’s last night. Papyrus just clicked his tongue at Sans and went straight to the kitchen. You follow him and sit at the counter. You watch as he pulls out ingredients; must be omelets today. He seems more relaxed now. You chuckle as you pull out your phone.

 

Papyrus gasps as he drops his frying pan to the floor. You turn up the toys more and he almost falls to the floor. You walk over nonchalantly and help him stand up straight. “You are so adorable. You should have expected this.” You press your lips to his teeth and he wraps his arms around you, pulling you in to get more friction. You are so happy you bought those vibrating cock rings on sale.

 

“Bleeg!” You look to see Sans making gagging motions. “Ya two need to stop with all this lovey-dovey shit, it’s too fuckin early for me to be throwin up.” You pull apart from Papyrus and go back to sitting at the counter.

 

“Sorry Sans. I just can’t help it, he is so adorable.” Sans makes the signature ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ face he always makes when you say that.  

 

“Ya need to get yer eyes checked lady.” Sans grumbled.

 

“S-SANS! DO NOT BE RUDE! UNLIKE SOMEBODY, SHE HAS GREAT TASTE!” Papyrus stumbles on his words a bit, but he gets back to cooking. You watch as he pants from the vibrations in his pants. He passes you and his brother some messy omelets. “I MUST BE OFF NOW!” He practically runs out of the kitchen as Sans digs into his food.

 

“You aren’t going to eat?” You ask teasingly as you follow him.

 

“N-NO. I AM NOT HUNGRY!” He fumbles to get his coat on. You lift up your phone and turn off the toy; he sighs with relief.

 

You walk over to him and pull him down to kiss him on the cheek. “Alright, have fun at work. I’ll be sure to text you… all day. Remember my rules.”

 

“Yes my Queen…”

 

“Seriously! Ya guys are so gross!” Sans pretends to choke on his food.

 

~

 

“I NEED SOMEONE TO GUARD THE WEST EXIT AND TWO PEOPLE STATIONED IN FR-!” Papyrus was instructing his men on where to be when he felt his cock being massaged by the cock sleeve you placed on him. His cock feels like it’s going to burst any moment.

 

“Boss?”

 

Papyrus was broken out of his daze and shook his head. “I-I NEED TWO IN THE FRONT AND TH-THEN…” Papyrus panted as the vibrations were turned up. You have been doing this all day, finding the most awkward moments for him. “ONE PERSON ON THE FLOOR BY THE ELEVATORS WHERE THE SPECIAL GUEST WILL BE LOCATED! NOW I NEED TO USE THE RESTROOM!” Papyrus runs to a private bathroom and locks himself inside. He pulls out his cell and calls you.

 

“Hello~ Papyrus? Aren’t you supposed to be working?” You answer innocently lying in bed, only in your underwear. You damn well know why he is calling.

 

“MY QUEEN, I AM BARELY ABLE TO FOCUS ON MY DUTIES WHEN YOU DO THIS.” He pants into the phone.

 

“Hmm? You mean this?” You turn up all the devices to the highest settings. He moans loudly into the receiver, sending shivers down your spine. You rub your legs together. He only sounds like that when he is getting desperately close. “You sound so lewd Papyrus. Are you alone? I bet you really want to cum now huh?”

 

“…yes, my Queen.”

 

“Too bad you had to go to work today huh? I could be doing all this to you in person, touching you. Letting you watch me touch myself.” You reach down into your panties. “I’m doing it right now. In our bed, only in my frilly panties. The red ones that you got me.” You slide a finger inside and gasp against the receiver. “Can you hear that? How wet I am as my fingers slide in and out. So warm, don’t you want to be see me fuck myself with my fingers?”

 

“Ugh… yes… I want to see…”

 

“Guess you are just going to have to finish up work fast and come straight home. Remember, you still can’t cum until you are inside me.” You hang up the phone, turn down the toys on Papyrus to the lowest settings, and focus on getting yourself off.

 

~

 

Sans is out and you are waiting for Papyrus in the living room, still in your underwear. You are sure still being in the red lingerie that he bought you will push him over the edge. You see Papyrus’ car pull up into the driveway. As he steps out, your turn up the toys to the highest settings. Papyrus holds onto the car for support and lets out a loud, "Nyeh," before covering his mouth.

 

You chuckle and climb up the stairs and wait for him. He barely manages to make it inside. His eyes bug out when he sees you standing in your underwear. “Bedroom.” Is all you say before turning around and going inside the room. You sit on the bed and wait for him.

 

He enters, dragging his feet and panting. His bones quaking. “Strip.” He mindlessly takes off all his clothes, he is usually so mindful of taking care of his clothing. You motion him closer. He comes over to you and you can see him leaking out of the chastity belt. “Did you cum?”

 

He shakes his head. You slowly take everything off of him; he shudders and groans as you slide off the toys. They are drenched in pre-cum. His cock still standing strong and hard. You slid a finger down it and he practically falls over on top of you. “Wow, so sensitive~ you really didn’t cum huh?” You swirl a finger around the head and he groans loudly.

 

“Y-Yes my Queen, I f-followed your orders…”

 

“You did! Such a good boy, you deserve a reward.” You caress his face and pull him into a kiss. “You can do what you want with me today. But you still can’t cum.” As soon as the words slip from your mouth, he pushes you down.

 

He holds your wrists down as he ruts against you. “Can…can I really?”

 

You give him a smile. “It’s nice to change things up once in a while. Yes, do what you want.” He quickly enters you and groans with relief. He presses his teeth against your lips, kissing you roughly but mindful of his fangs. He is pounding into you relentlessly, slamming hard enough to shake the bed and make the headboard bang into the wall. “Such a good boy… yes, fuck me as hard as you can. That’s it… so good.” You moan, enjoying Papyrus’ animalistic side. “You did so well today. Show me how hard you worked for this reward, come on. Yes… Papyrus, oh god…” You arch back as you get close to your orgasm.

 

“Can I cum yet my Queen?” Papyrus asked through grunts. You bite your lip.

 

“Yes, together… so close… faster, now.” He does as you say, pounding into you faster and harder. You feel your muscles tense up around him, sucking him inside. “Cum!” You finally cum and you feel him explode inside you. You can feel yourself overflowing with his cum as it drips out if your cunt and down your ass.

 

Papyrus falls on top of you, panting. You start to stroke his skull, he really worked hard today. “I… still want more, my Queen.”

 

You chuckle and lick your lips. “Shall I take control again now?” He looks at you and nods enthusiastically.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to go die in a corner now


End file.
